Love in Cold Blood Lestat x xXWiskeyLullabyXx
by Tenma.Ai
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for a friend of mine. The title kinda says it all. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters. Lestat, Marius and Louis belong to the originall author, Anne Rice.


Love in cold blood [ Lestat x xXWiskeyLullabyXx ]

Name: Amanda

Name Character: Amanda Stone

Age: 15

Personality: curious, kind, smart, lazy, shy around guys, caring, adventurous & caring

Looks: long dark brown thick hair ( mostly in a pony tail) honey coloured eyes, wears mostly black clothes and shorts.

Likes: basketball, writing stories, reading, animals & compliments

Dislikes: spiders, snakes, sharks & darkness

[Story Begins]

You left the school's gym after basketball practice and silently cursed as night was beginning to fall. Thanks to the coach and his extra long practice you had to walk home alone and it was getting darker. *_Can it get any better?*_ you thought letting out a small grunt as you dragged your feet towards your home which was a good 30 minute walk from your school. You nervously walked under the streetlights trying to stay as far away from those dark corners. Sure you liked a good adventure but the darkness shared the living daylights out of you. You were just passing one of many little alleyways on your way when you heard a small moan. Actually it sounded like a muffled scream which made you freeze on the spot. Slowly panic ran through your body and your mind was screaming for your body to move but you wouldn't … you couldn't move, not how much you wanted to run away as far as you could._ *OMG what's if it's a burglar.. or a murderer . or a..a..a RAPIST !! Ohno! I'm going to get Raped then probably get killed! I don't want to die so young!T_T… I've got to get out of here..and FAST! But I do wonder .. NO AMANDA ! BAD AMANDA ! no looking that's asking for trouble … but I just wanna peek .. no Just get these darn legs working and get the hell out of here*_ you continued to fight with yourself but eventually your darn curiosity got the best of you and you decided to go past your fear of the dark and try to find out what was going on. You carefully made you way through the alleyway, being extra cautious to not make any noise. Finally you could make out 2 figures standing a couple of feet away from where you were. You quickly hid behind a dumpster slowly peeking to see what was happening. It looked liked they were making out but you looked closely to see the girl was practically lifeless and they guy seemed to be sucking it out of her. You even saw blood trailing from her neck which made you gasp but you quickly covered your mouth with one of your hands the other one was gripping the dumpster. You saw the girls body drop on the floor lifeless or on the verge of death you couldn't really tell. _* What is he ?* _went through your head as you couldn't tear your gaze away even though your mind was telling you run away while you still could. You suddenly felt something crawl on your hand your eyes cast downwards and there you saw one the most terrifying things ever. THERE on YOUR hand was crawling the MOST UGLIEST , FATTEST SPIDER you ever saw. You quickly looked to see the guy still standing there and looked back and forth between him and the spider. * OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod…*the same rant went over and over in your head. You eep'ed when the spider crawled closer towards you instead of crawling off. You felt a shiver run through you as your gaze was kept busy on the spider instead of the person you should be watching. Quickly glancing to where he stood you saw he was coming your way. Your eyes widened in fright and shock as you quickly threw the spider off of your hand and sunk back trying not to be seen. Saying silent prayers over and over in your head you let out a small whimper. " Come out Come out where ever you are" he said in his deep voice. You quickly put both of your hands in front of your mouth to quiet down the scream that was coming. "You know it's no use to hide _Chere_ I can hear your heartbeat and smell that delicious blood of yours." He said. You could tell he was getting closer just by his voice. _*oh god, no*_ you thought silent tears started to fall down. A shadow fell over you and you knew he had found you. You looked up to see the features of a tall man. The moonlight made it impossible to see his face but you could guess how good looking he was supposed to be. A small sob escaped your lips but you clamped your mouth shut. The man let out a small chuckle before he grabbed one your wrists. You started struggling against his grip but he was just to strong. " please sir, let me go! I didn't mean to please don't kill me" you begged. You saw he was about to say something when another voice interrupted the 2 of you " Lestat, let's get going!" a voice said. You looked aside and saw another guy walking towards the 2 of you. "Louis, she saw. We need to get rid of her" your murderer, who's name is obviously Lestat. "No, don't do anything haste now Lestat. Just don't harm the girl and let Marius deside what we do with her." The man named Louis said. You let out a sigh of relief mentally thanking they guy for letting you live _*wait.. What are they doing?*_ you thought as they suddenly dragged you with them to a car. You were thrown on the backseat of it and " sorry" was heard before the world went black.

[fast forward]

You slowly opened our eyes to find yourself in a really big bed, and I do mean a really big bed. It could very easily fit 4 to 5 people. You found yourself in a rather dark room there were a few candles lit here and there, giving the room a rather eerie look to it. Big shadows were on the walls yet you knew if there would be a little more lighting in the room it would have been beautiful. Your hand slowly felt the soft silk of the sheets when you quickly checked if you were still dressed. Luckily you were still wearing your clothes from before. Letting out a sigh you quickly hid beneath the covers as the door opened. You heard a couple of footsteps enter the room and 3 different voices. You recognized 1 as the killer's , the one named Lestat, and the other one as your 'saviour', I think his name was Louis. But the third voice was new, it sounded older and it held a lot of wisdom behind it. "We can't just keep her here!" the voice of Louis said. "Why not? New life in the house. We could use that, modern times aren't as fun anymore. Besides she's quite the looker, if you don't want her here I'll keep her" Lestat said, you could almost see the smirk on his face. You couldn't believe yourself when you felt yourself blushing. " Marius! You tell us what to do, we can't kill her but we can't let her go. Turning her is out of the question, she's to young" Louis said. You froze but pretended to wake up. Faking a yawn you pulled the covers away and looked around finally letting your gaze fall upon the three men. They were all very handsome.. even gorgeous. They all stood out each on they're own unique way. This is what they looked like. The one you guessed was Marius. He looked the oldest but still very handsome. His presence demanded authority and respect yet his aura seemed cool and oozed calmness which gave you a weird sense of safety. You somehow knew you could trust him with everything. He seemed like the perfect fathertype.

Then there was your saviour. Louis! He looked like an angel send from the heavens. The was not a single flaw on him. He was smiling at you making him look even more angel like. You could feel a slight blush starting to creep on you.

And last but not least there was Lestat. Even though he almost killed you but you couldn't help it. He simply took your breath away. He was absolutely perfect. He had the most beautiful eyes which held a small glint of mischief in them. His lips simply begged to be kissed. You felt yourself turning 10 shades Then there was your saviour. Louis! He looked like an angel send from the heavens. The was not a single flaw on him. He was smiling at you making him look even more angel like. You could feel a slight blush starting to creep on you.

of red which made him smirk at you.

"Umm I know we haven't started on the right foot but I think proper introductions are in order" Louis said in an rather nervous tone while looking at Lestat and Marius. Marius just nodded and said "My name is Marius de Romanus, the one next to me is Louis de Point Du Lac and last but not least we have our Brat Prince, Lestat de Lioncourt who've you met last night. May we request to know your name, young lady?" Marius said in his sensual voice, his tone was gentle and caring yet a light authority was hidden in it. "A-A-Amanda S-S-Stone. W-W-Where am I?" you managed to get out. Louis let out a sigh, Lestat snorted and Marius didn't really do anything but gave you a small smile. "You're in Lestat's current house. We had to take you along since you found out our little secret." Marius said in his ever so calm voice. " I-I-I s-swear I didn't mean t-t-to. It was an accident! I heard a noise and decided to check it out! I-I-I'm s-sorry" you stuttered slightly backing away from them till your back hit the wall. "It's ok, it happened but you must realise that we can't let you go. If anyone were to find out there would be hell to pay. You do understand that, do you?" Louis said a sad look in his eyes. You looked down letting it all sink in, your vision began to blurry with tears but you didn't let them fall. " So this is the end for me? You're going to kill me?" you whispered your voice slightly cracking. "No, we are going to let you chose, you can stay here with us and give up your current life or yes .. die" Lestat said casually. You gave them a nod showing you heard them and rethought everything. After a good thought about everything you decided you would be staying with them. You didn't want to die just yet, you loved life to much to give it up already. " I'll stay" you said in a small voice.

[Fast Forward: 3 years later]

It has been 3 years since that faithful night and to be honest you couldn't be happier. You've become very good friends with Louis. He's such a nice guy, the sweetest you've ever met and Marius is like a father to you. He's always there if you needed advise and was very protective of you. Then there was Lestat .. even though Louis had warned you about his deadly charms you still have fallen for him but nobody knew. And nobody was going to know if it depended on you. To bad faith never had been on your side. Tonight was the night where you turned 18 and you couldn't have been happier. You woke up and ran to Louis room. " WAKEY WAKEY Louie!!! I'm turning 18 today!!" you shouted opening his coffin. A very dishevelled Louis shot up from it, the sight alone was enough to make you laugh really hard. "Okidoki be in the kitchen in 10, Louie !!"you said before running towards Marius's room. Unfortunately when you turned a corner you bumped into someone and you fell down on your butt. "Hey!! Watch whe-…re you're going. Hehehehe Hi Lestat? What are you doing up already?" you said nervously. " It's your birthday tonight and knowing you, you were going to give a wake up call.. so I woke up early this time" he said in his smooth voice. You giggled , a small blush tainting your cheeks. " you know me to well Lestat" you said. He smirked down at you and offered his hand to help you up. You took it but couldn't help but feel all tingly inside when his hand touched yours. You did something you'd never thought you'd do but you did it anyway. Hey when else would you get the chance so you gave him a hug. He surprised you by hugging you back, you pulled back and said " well gotta wake up Marius! Be downstairs in 10!" you said running off to Marius's room. You barged inside to see Marius already awake and out of his coffin. " HEY! What about your super special wake up call?" you said pouting. He just chuckled and gave you a kiss on the forehead. " happy birthday, sweetheart." He said. You giggled and said " kitchen 10 minutes ok ?" you said. " ok" he said before you left to the kitchen. You entered the kitchen to see a not so happy Louie there and Lestat just walked in. You jumped on Louie giving him a hug " Come on , Louie! Smile! It's my birthday!!" you said pinching his cheeks. He gave you a forced smile before banging his head on the counter making you pout which made Lestat chuckle. Marius soon followed and you were complete. "ok what are we doing tonight?" you asked sipping a glass of orange juice. " I'm sorry sweetheart, Armand just called he needs me and Louis for the rest of the night, it seemed very urgent." Marius said. "awwww.. you mean that? *sigh* ok if you have to then we'll celebrate another time." You said smiling a fake smile. He gave you a peck on the cheek and pulled Louis along with him but not before giving Lestat a look. Once they were gone you let out a sigh and walked out to the balcony. Looking up to the stars you pouted. "_Chere_ are you ok?" Lestat asked. "yeah, just a little bummed out I guess" you said still looking in front of you. You heard some footsteps then felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see Lestat holding a little black box to you. " happy birthday, _chere_" he said smiling, NO not smirking, smiling. "Lestat! You shouldn't have.." you said giving him a smile back. " Well you only turn 18 once" he said. You took the box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful necklace you ever saw. "Owh, Lestat.. it's beautiful! It must be worth a fortune." You said in awe. " you're worth it, _chere_ " he said taking the necklace and putting it on you. You turned around to face him, a real smile on your face and you hugged him. He hugged you back but after a few minutes of savouring the moment you had to let go but he didn't let go. " _Chere_ there is something you have to know.." he said. You saw he had some trouble finding the words so you simply pulled you closer and crashed his lips into yours. Your eyes widened first before they slowly fell closed and you began to kiss back shyly. You 2 parted for the need of air. "Je t'aime, mon ange " he whispered gently caressing your cheek. " I love you to Lestat, My love in cold blood" you whispered before he crashed his lips again on yours.

_THE END_


End file.
